This relates generally to processor-based systems and, particularly, to systems for enabling secure booting of processor-based systems.
Conventionally, processor-based systems may involve a processor and a storage that stores code for enabling the system to boot. In many cases, the processor itself may be capable of operating in a secure environment. However, communications between the processor and various non-volatile memories, made by entities other than the processor manufacturer that may be paired in systems with the processor, are not always secure. Thus, an interloper may affect the operation of the system by compromising communications between the non-volatile memory and the processor.